1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf ball which follows a straight trajectory and has a good run and an increased total distance of travel.
2. Prior Art
Golf balls have hitherto been provided on the surface with numerous planar circular depressions, or recessed dimples, in order to enhance their aerodynamic properties. It is well known that, other factors being equal, golf balls with projections fly better than golf balls which are smooth and lack dimples.
When a full shot with a driver is taken with a dimpled golf ball, friction with the club head causes the ball to spin, which tends to lower the launch angle. To increase the distance traveled by the ball, the spin must be reduced so as to afford a higher launch angle.
Golf balls are manufactured in accordance with the Rules of Golf, which are the same throughout the world. The Rules hold that a regulation ball, meaning an official tournament ball, must have a ball diameter of not less than 42.67 mm (large-size ball).
However, a ball with a greater diameter has a larger cross-sectional surface area which, when subjected to the influence of the wind, results in a steeper angle of descent. This shortens the run of the ball after it lands and the total distance traveled. In addition, the trajectory is more likely to deviate laterally.